Cuisine of Varland
The Cuisine of Varland is the traditional food of the people of the Kingdom of Varland. These foods are typically reflective of both the kingdom's environment, most notably its long winters, and of Varland's important trading partners, as the Skanori have historically been open to importing the foods of other kingdoms. History Features and Ingredients Features Due to Vildskanor's climate, the features of Varlandic Cuisine typically consist of large amounts of dairy, meats, fruits, flatbreads, poultry and seafoods. Of these, Varland's breads likely have the most variance, while many of the meats and fruits are served as soups. Additionally, Varland has a long tradition of pastry creation, many of which use sugar. Finally, due to the long winters endured by the Skanori, Varlandic cuisine also includes large amounts of preservatives, such as salting, smoking and pickling. Meats and Seafood In the Kingdom of Varland, the eating of meat is notably far more common among the lower classes than in many of the Eastern Kingdoms such as Stormwind or old Lordaeron. This variation is, like many others, due to the long winters that commonly grip Vildskanor, which has resulted in salted or otherwise preserved meats becoming a major staple food during the winter months. Despite this, meat consumption is still restricted by social and economical class, with beef constricted to the upper classes, while pork, sheep and goat are most common among the middle and lower classes. In the case of seafood, the most common fish dishes are cod, herring and salmon, all fished from the waters of the Frozen and Wild Seas. Additionally, lobsters, shrimps and clams are commonly fished from the waters of the Belts, while seal, walrus and whale are taken from the continent's outlying islands by whaling expeditions. Finally, due to the polluted nature of the rivers and harbours of Varland's cities, eels and crabs have become common foods among the lower classes, as they have proven to be able survive or even thrive in such conditions. Fruits and Vegetables Due to the cold climate of Vildskanor, there is a limited time for fruits and vegetables to be grown, which has resulted in a more limited range of hardy plants that can be grown. Thus, the most common fruits in Varland's cuisine are the stone fruits such as peaches and plums, though small, wild apples are also commonly found in rural diets. Meanwhile, the primary vegetables of the kingdom's cuisine are those that can live throughout the winter, these include the Varlandic turnip (also known in the Eastern Kingdoms as the Var)This is, obviously, the Swede., onions, carrots and, due to Arathorian influence, the potato. Nuts and Berries Though not a primary food, both wild nuts and berries can commonly be found as a part of Varland's traditional diets. These include hazelnuts, walnuts and peanuts, in the case of the former; and strawberries, blackberries, blueberries and lingonberries, in the case of the later. Grains Similar to meats, the consumption of grains by Varlanders is mostly restricted by social and economic class. Wheat is mostly restricted to the upper classes, while the middle and lower classes make do with barley or, more commonly, rye. The later is notable for the many uses it has, such as for flour, soups and whiskies. Dairy and Poultry As noted, the lack of staple crops in Vildskanor has resulted in many other food types moving in to fill the void left behind, with dairy products being no exception. Much of Varland's dairy is produced by the Varlandic Fjäll breed of cattle, though there is a market for goat and moose milk as well. Additionally, this large amount of dairy has resulted in a thriving cheese maker's industry, resulting in Varland becoming know among many food connoisseurs of the Eastern Kingdoms. Meanwhile, poultry products also play a major part in Varlandic cuisine. As with most other foods, duck and chicken meat is commonly potted or otherwise preserved, while the eggs are usually pickled. Sweets and Spices Formerly almost unknown to the Skanori, trade with Stormwind and Kul Tiras has seen many sweets and spices such as sugar, nutmeg, cloves, peppers and ginger. A notable spice to be native to Vildskanor is mustard, which has been common in Varlandic dishes since before the Arathorian Empire. Additionally, honey has provided the most common form of sweetener before the introduction of sugar and continues to do so among the lower classes. Preservatives As mentioned, the climate of Vildskanor has resulted in food preservatives becoming a major part of the Skanoric diet. In Varland, the most common preservative is salt, either taken from the sea or mined. This is used to brine cheeses or salt meats and seafood, along with being used to make pickled eggs. Meanwhile, the next most common form of preserving food is smoking, with pickling close behind. Following the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, other forms of preservative have become common, such as canned or tinned foods. Dishes Meals The standard Varlandic meals are a breakfast in the morning, a noontime lunch and a dinner. Formerly, the lunch was usually the largest meal of the day, though since the Industrial Revolution this role has gradually been moved to dinner. Breakfasts Aside from the notable foods listed below, Varlandic Breakfast normally consists of breads and jams, along with tea or coffee. Filmjölk Similar to a type of yoghurt, Filmjölk or Sour Milk is fermented cow's milk. Typically homemade, as it doesn't keep for very long, Filmjölk is typically served as a replacement for milk with cereals or with Knäckebröd. Knäckebröd Meaning Crisp Bread, Knäckebröd is a round, flat bread made from rye, salt and water. Designed to remain fresh and dry, which allows it to be kept for longer times, Knäckebröd is usually hung from the ceiling in stacks via a long pole through the middle for storage, while it is typically only baked in autumn and spring, during the harvest and planting. Lingonsylt Lingonsylt or Lingonberry Jam is the most common Varlandic jam, made from the local lingonberries. This jam is commonly spread on bread or eaten with other dishes such as Rotmos, sausages or dumplings. Main Courses As previously mentioned, Varlandic dishes are typically designed to keep for a long time, due to the kingdom's harsh winters. Blödkorv One of Varland's more interesting types of sausage, Blödkorv is made from a mix of pig's blood, milk, rye, alcohol and sometimes onion or tallow, which is placed in a usual sausage casing and baked in water. It is usually served with jam or Rotmos. Blödpalt A cheap dumpling, Blödpalt is made from blood and rye flour. It is typically eaten with Rotmos. Bondost Literally Farmer's Cheese, Bondost is a cow's milk cheese that has been brined for multiple days and ripped for several months. It is the most common cheese found in Varland. Fiskbullar Fiskbullar or Fishballs are a food similar to meatballs, made from a mix of milk, fish and flour. They are commonly served with Rotmos. Fläskkorv Fläskkorv or Pork Sausage is the most common sausage of Varland. Typically sold raw or smoked, Fläskkorv is usually eaten by all classes and more recently can be found in the 'hotdogs' sold by goblin merchants. Gravlax Meaning Dug/Cured Fish, Gravlax is a meal of raw salmon, which has been cured in salt, sugar and herbs, which can also be found as a fermented dish, as it is cured for any time between twelve hours to a week. Gravlax is either turned into a fish sauce or eaten on bread such as Knäckebröd. Grisfötter Grisfötter is the Skanoric word for pig's trotters, a dish of cheap meat made from the feet of a pig. Grisfötter is either served whole or is used as a stock to thicken other dishes or gravies. Inlagd sill Inlagd sill or Pickled Herring is, as its name suggests, a preserved dish of herring. This is done via curing the herring with salt, before preserving it in a brine of vinegar, salt and onions, spices or herbs, typically in an oaken barrel. Inlagd sill is usually eaten on Knäckebröd. Köttbullar Meaning Meat Buns, Köttbullar is also known as Varlandic Meatballs and is a tightly packed ball of minced meat and herbs or spices. Köttbullar is most commonly eaten with pasta or Rotmos. Korv Stroganoff Literally meaning Sausage Stroganoff, this dish is thinly sliced sausage mixed with creamy tomato sauce. It is typically eaten with pasta or rice, and onions. Köttsoppa Kötsoppa or Meat Soup is a Varlandic soup made from meat, such as beef, pork or moose, and a soup of turnips, carrots and potatoes; commonly seasoned with spices. It is usually eaten with dumplings Kroppkaka Meaning Body-Cake, Kroppkaka is a dumpling of salt, flour, onion and pork; served with jam, butter, cream or Köttsoppa. Lutfisk Lye Fish is a dish of stockfish such as cod that has been treated with lye or ash. It is usually eaten with boiled potatoes. Lutfisk is noted to have originated from burnt stockfish created by the Vrykingar. Palt Similar to Kroppkaka, Palt is a dumpling of potatoes and pork, typically served in the same way as other Varlandic dumplings. Pölsa Noted to be similar to the Gu h-iomlan of Vallenhall, Pölsa is a dish of ground off cuts and meats such as liver and heart. It is commonly mixed with Rotmas, onions or rye. Notably, Pölsa means Sausage in Elsic and Nordic, despite the fact that Varlandic Pölsa lacks a casing. Rotmos Rotmos or Root Mash is one of the most common vegetable dishes of Varland. Effectively the local equivalent to mashed potatoes, Rotmos is a mash of turnips, carrots and potatoes, which is the boiled. Rotmos is commonly served with various types of sausages, meats or with ål i gele. Mustard is also commonly used with this dish. Sillsallad Meaning Herring Salad, this is a dish of pickled herring and boiled vegetables such as potatoes and turnips, served with minced onion and sour cream. Surströmming Possibly Varland's most infamous dish, Surströmming or Fermented Herring is a dish of salted and fermented Wild Sea HerringKnown as strömming in Skanoric.. Surströmming is notable for its foul, rotting corpse-like stench, while it tastes like a mix of acidic cheese and fish. Surtogräs Similar to the Sauerkraut of Lordaeron, Surtogräs or Sour Weed is a fermented cabbage dish, invented by the Huszari. Designed to provide a dish that prevents scurvy and can last for long amounts of time, Surtogräs is a staple of the Varlandic diet. Sylta Sylta or Varlandic Head-Cheese is a head-cheese made from pork and pig bones, usually from the animal's head, though it can also include meat from the feet and heart. This mixture is flavoured with salt, pepper or onion and forms a gelatin as it sets. Törneskinka Törnic Ham is traditional Harvest Festival dish in the kingdom. Made in tribute to Törnudan, this ham is cured and boiled with mustard, breadcrumbs and egg, effectively being the Varlandic equivalent to a Harvest Festival turkey. Desserts Similar to the main courses, Varlandic deserts are typically designed to stay fresh. Ostkaka Despite the fact the name means Cheesecake in Skanoric, Ostkaka, also known as Varlandic Cheesecake is in fact very different to the cheesecake found in the Eastern Kingdoms. Ostkaka consists of a mix of milk and rennet, which is combined with various combinations of cream, sugar, eggs and almonds. The mixture is then baked and served with jam. Pannkakor Also known as Varlandic Pancakes, Pannkakor is typically made from rye or wheat, but can also include potatoes and pork. Smulpaj Smulpaj or Crumb Pie is shell-less pie of butter, sugar and flour, formed into a doughy crust that is mixed directly with the pie's fillings, typically apples or berries. Smulpaj is usually served with cream. Pastries One of the notable parts of Varlandic cuisine is its variety of pastries and cakes, along with various adopted inventions such as ice cream. Chokladboll Meaning Chocolate Ball, Chokladboll is a butterball flavoured with chocolate and coated with sugar. Kaffebröd Coffee Bread or Kaffebröd is the name for a variety of different Varlandic pastries, which share a role of being the foods typically consumed with coffee. These consist of various breads, pastries and cakes. Knäck This is a traditional toffee, made from cream, sugar and syrup, along with butter. Unlike many toffees, Knäck is not chewy and instead has to be sucked on. Kringlor Kringlor is a Varlandic pretzel, introduced from the Eastern Kingdoms. This pastry consists of a small, sugar coated cookie, shaped like a pretzel. Selma Also known as a Sweet Roll, Selma is a wheat bun filled with cream and almond paste. This food has achieved some notoriety, as thieves seem to steal them whenever possible. Drinks Notably, Varland has one of the highest consumption levels of both coffee and milk on Azeroth, with a number of notable drinks. Alcohol Likely due to the cold, Varland is noted for a number of distinct types of alcohol. Beer The most common form of drink, Varlandic Beers are commonly available and are made from wheat or barley. These beers have a tendency to be relatively bright and malty and are consumed in all areas of the kingdom. Mead Made from the many hives across Varland, Mead is the second most common drink in the kingdom. This drink is always made from honey and is considered a celebratory drink for the harvest. Whiskey Less common than most alcohols in the kingdom, Varlandic Whiskey is mostly of poor quality and made from rye, thus it is most commonly used to preserve other foods instead of being drunk. Vodka Imported from Ciernia some centuries ago, Vodka or Waldsprit is a relatively rare drink made from potatoes or sometimes even wood. Despite its rarity, Vodka has become popular among members of the working class since the industrialisation of the kingdom and is quickly beginning to be produced in large quantities. Regional Variations Varland Located at the centre of the kingdom, the Duchy of Varland effectively sets the 'standard' diet of the kingdom and thus is relatively the same as the foods previously list. Despite this, there is still some regional variation. Due to the dual natures of mountains and fields, goat and sheep meat is more common than in other areas of the kingdom, while there is also more access to wheat in the lower areas of Varland. Additionally, the existence of the Rosstrom has resulted in a large prevalence of fish, even in the inland areas. Such fishes are usually those that dwell in freshwater or migrate there to breed, such as salmon or eels. As the Rosstrom is heavily polluted and brackish downriver, crabs are also a common food. Falkorv Named for the city of Falälvstad, Falkorv or Falälvstad Sausage is a relatively common sausage among the miners of the kingdom. Made from a combination of mine oxen and a mix of potato flour, onion and salt, the Falkorv is almost always smoked and is commonly eaten with eggs or on bread. Törneland Far more heavily forested than Varland, Törneland has a distinct variation of the kingdom's diet. The forested nature has lead to foods such as pine nuts and herbs being far more common, while even Vodka has made itself a niche, due to the easy production from pine wood. Additionally, there are a number of great oak trees located in Törneland and thus oak apples. These apples are relatively small, but have lead to a industry focused on the creation of apple pies and cider in areas where there are orchards. Cider As one of the few areas on the Skanoric peninsula to produce apples, Törneland has become known throughout the region for its excellent ciders, made from the local apples and spring water, in both alcoholic and non-alcoholic variants. Unlike many of the ciders of the south, these drinks are almost always served hot, as a way to mitigate the harsh winters. Törneland Blue The most common cheese of Törneland, Törneland Blue is characterised by a taste between strong and mild and a pale yellow, almost gold, colouration. This, combined with the blue wax that usually covers it and gives it its name, notably gives it a similar look to the Varlandic flag, resulting in it also being known as 'patriotic cheese'. Norrland The most recently settled of the kingdom's provinces, Norrland's cuisine is effectively a cross between that of Varland Proper and Korppari. As such, Norrlandic cuisine involves large amounts of animals and plants others would consider strange, such as horse or moose and other game meats. Additionally, winters in Norrland are even harsher than in the rest of the kingdom and as such hot drinks and hardy crops are common. Filbunke A cross between the Viili of Korppari and the Filmjölk of Varland, Filbunke is a fermented yoghurt that is commonly used as a breakfast food or in cooking. Renskav The traditional meal of Norrland, Renskav or Sautéed Moose consists of meat from the back of moose, which is then sliced and fried in moose fat. Renskav is usually spiced with pepper and/or salt; and served with Lingonsylt and/or Rotmos. Skanor Effectively the polar opposite of Norrland, Skanor also only recently became a part of Varland, yet is the southernmost of its provinces. Due to its Elsic heritage, Skanor's food is more 'southern' than that of Varland and includes rarer dishes such as chocolates, cheeses and wines. Elsbo Imported from Elsmark, Elsbo is a soft cow's milk cheese that is aged for 12 weeks to a year. This cheese is noted for its pungent and sharp flavour and is typically combined with onion, meat and Knäckebröd to make a sandwich. Glögg Skanoric glögg is effectively a mulled wine, consisting of a mix of wine and spices. The name itself comes from the Skanoric glödgat vin, which means hot wine. Although found across Vildskanor, the modern form of Glögg that exists in Skanor is notable for its use of alcoholic wine in making, instead of the berry juice or spirits use more commonly. This is due to the southern nature of the province, which has resulted in a milder climate and the ability to cultivate vineyards of small grapes. Korppari See also: Cuisine of Korppari As a culturally distinct area of Varland, Korppari effectively has its own cuisine entirely and as such is not detailed here aside from a short summary. In effect, Korpparic cuisine is at its base similar to that of Norrland and focuses heavily on quick growing, hardy crops, due to the nomadic livestyle of the Korppari. Additionally, this cuisine is heavily influenced by that of Ciernia and the Huszaric tribes, due to the land's people and location. Rosholm The capital city of Varland, Rosholm and its cuisine is at its core the same as that of the kingdom's other cities, focusing on industrial production of cheap, low class foods. Additionally, Rosholm's status as a trading port has led to a large amount of foreign influence, most notably from the rest of Vildskanor, the Kingdom of Stormwind and the goblin cartels. Befitting a port city, much of Rosholm's protein is sourced from fish, both from the waters of the Wild Sea and from the Rosstrom River. This food mostly consists of cod, herring and salmon, from the former; and crabs, eels and catfish, from the polluted waters of the later. Meanwhile, the industrialised nature of the city has resulted in the 'fast food' created by goblin merchants having become popular. Thus, deep-fried foods such as potato fries and other foods such as 'hotdogs' and 'burgers' have found a niche in the city. Ål i gele Meaning Eel in Jel or Jellied Eel, Ål i gele is a common food among the poor and working classes. Resulting from the decline of 'proper' fish in the now polluted waters of the Rosstrom River, fishermen have begun to harvest large amounts of eels from the waters, as these creatures have been found to almost thrive in such conditions. To make Ål i gele, the eels are chopped and boiled in vinegar water, creating a fish stock, which is commonly then spiced with cheap herbs or spices such as salt or nutmeg before it cools. This stock, being naturally gelatinous, forms a jelly around the eel stock, which is then eaten cold. Notably, as eel blood is poisonous, it has unfortunately become common in the more disreputable areas of the kingdom to drain the eels of their blood before cooking them, as the blood can then be sold to criminal elements. Goblinkorv Goblin Sausage is effectively the Varlandic equivalent to the hotdog, brought to the kingdom by the goblin cartels, as the name suggests. This food is commonly made from spiced pork and is served in rye buns with mustard. Köttburger Meaning Meat Burger, the Köttburger is an invention of the Rustbrine Cartel. Consisting of a bun filled with cheese and meatballs, the Köttburger has become a mainstay of many 'fast food' restaurants in Rosholm, quickly becoming immensely popular for its cheap price and taste. Military Rations In the case of rations for the Varlandic Army and Varlandic Navy, there are various choices, most notably the Standard Ration and Marching Ration. Standard Ration For the standard ration, a daily formula is followed, which can easily be fitted to local supplies and conditions. These foods are always preserved in some form, whether they be tinned, salted or smoked. * 1.5 pounds of Rye Bread, or the equivalent in hardtack * 1 pound of Sausage, or the equivalent in other meats or fish * 1 pound of Cheese, or the equivalent in butter * 1 pint of Cabbage, or the equivalent in limes and other vegetables * ½ pound of Seasoning * 5 pints of Beer, or the equivalent in other alcohol Marching Ration In contrast to the Standard Ration, the Marching Ration is designed for pure endurance and energy, effectively being a form of the pemmican used by the Huszari. This food comes in a single, tinned 'bar', though the ingredients that make up this are listed below. * 9 ounces of meat * 9 ounces of rye * 2 ounces of sugar Despite the fact that this comes out to 20 ounces, the actual bar would be rendered down to 4 ounces in production and packaged in a tin with 4 ounces of hard, bitter chocolate. Soldiers always carry a number of these tins and can march three days on a single tin before hunger will set in. Notably, there have been no reports of soldiers consuming these tins when unneeded, though if this is due to discipline or the taste of the Marching Ration (or both) is unknown. Notes Category:Foods Category:Kingdom of Varland